Loving Friends
by Zeru-mun
Summary: The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! are slowly maturing, and are starting realize new feelings for one another. Yaoi and some Yuri. Couples have yet to be determined. Some chapters may be given special ratings, due to extreme contents.


Zeru-mun: Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic on , so I'm trying. Just a warning, there is no Yaoi/Yuri in this chapter, but will be a small bit in the next one.  
Seto: I swear, if you pair me up with Yami, I'll....  
Zm:-interrupts- Be very happy?  
Seto: Errr.....  
Yami: -blush-  
Zm: Ryou! Can you please be a pal and do the disclaimer for me?  
Ryou: Certainly. Zeru-mun _does_ not, _will_ not, and _never will_ have a chance at owning anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh!Other than cards, that is. He does, however, claim property to his CC thrown in, Zeru. Happy reading!

**Chapter 1: _Introductions_**

"Oh Yuugi, I'm having soo much fun!" Clad in stockings, elevator shoes, little "cute" shorts, and a short sleeve shirt, Anzu's braclets jingled as she walked. The multicolor spiky haired teen was linked in arms with the girl, his big beautiful eyes sparkling ever so lightly. He was a good couple of feet shorter than the girl, so she literally had to bend over just to look into his eyes. "Is something wrong, Yuugi?" Like being jerked awake, he gasped at first, blinking. "Huh? Oh, no. Everything's fine." "Have you even been listening to me for the last ten minutes??" The brunette asked. "Uhm...Honestly..Only slightly." With a sigh, the girl stood up, arms crossing. "Yuugi, I hope you know that your supposed to pay a little more attention to your date than this...."

"I know, I know! But..I just.." Sighing himself, he slid his arm from the girl's. "I'm sorry, Anzu, but I can't do this." Turning around and walking, he ignored the yelling girl about friendship and whatnot. He was about to do something no one would expect the timid boy to do. "Anzu, SHUT UP!!!" A shocked look was given in return, as Yuugi continued walking.

"I win again!" Red hair tossed up, as the girl giggled with her victory. "Wha?! How??" Going over the moves in his head, after a matter of seconds, hands gripped his blonde locks, cards still in hand. "Ahh! To much math! Brain..Hurts!" Falling back, his socked foot twitched around in the air. From such antics, Serenity couldn't help but erupt with side-splitting laughter at her brother's actions. "Wha'cha laughin' at?? I'm a great duelist!!" "Apparently, I'm greater." Growling, he sat back up. "I placed 2nd in the Duelest Kingdom, AND 4th in rich boy's tournament, thank you!" Smirking, she put her hands behind her head. "It seems like your losing skill, rather than gaining skill, big bro." With another growl, he pounced on her, playfully pinning her down. Fingers searching around, he stopped them at her sides. "HEY! N-N-N-NO FAAAIR!" Laughing to the point of tears, she rolled around, trying to get away from her brother's tickling. "Now who's gre--" But, before he could even finish his sentence, a purple blur knocked the teen off his sister. Flat on his back, Jounouchi had a kid about Mokuba's age sitting on his stomach. The boy wore thick white socks, pants with tons of pockets in them that were loose fitting, and a shirt that's sleeves came down to about half palm, holes cut under the cuffs to stick his thumbs through.

Laughing lightly, he sat indian style on his gut, tounge sticking out. Apparently, he was Mai's cousin, so the brother and sister let him stay with them a couple of days. "Why you.." Sitting up, he went to snatch the boy up, but before he could, Serenity already had him in her embrace. Smiling, she held him close to her chest. "Thank you, Zeru! Any longer, and I would have wet myself!" Blush going across the young boy's cheeks, he was dizzy eyed. "N-no problem, Serenity." Turning away, Jou had his arms crossed.  
  
"What's wrong Jou? Mad that a kid brought you down?" Twitch twitch. At that moment, he snatched the boy from his sister's arm, bringing him nose to nose.  
"Whaddya mean by dat??"  
"I mean, that your easily taken over. I think that evil guy's work is a perfect example." Speaking of Malik's evil side, he was dropped.  
"You sayin' I'm weak?????"  
"Yup."  
"Get ya deck. I'll show ya who's weak!!"

Working away on his computer, the elder kaiba brother was flying through paragraphs on the document. He had to type up a business report, so he could turn it into the Bureau that handled all of the company's finacial aids if need be in Japan. Almost finishing up, he stopped, merely to look over at his brother, who was curled up on the couch. All you could really see was a huddled mass of ebony hair. Mokuba had a habit of being like that. Smiling ever so lightly, he knew the boy was the only one he could really open up to. He felt like all others were simply scum. Not worth his time. Except a group of teens from his school, who he was slowly growing..fond to.

With a mummer and a yawn, the younger brother woke up, stretching out stripped sleeved arms out. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over at Seto, who was once more working. "Bro? Why don't you take a break?"  
"No time. I've got a deadline on this." Sighing, he padded over to him, wearing his outfit he was known for during the whole Battle City thing. Reading over the screen, he only understood a few words, since his brother liked using huge words. "How close are you to being finished? You said we'd go out for fun today."  
"Don't worry. I'll take you. I'm finishing up right now."  
Typing roughly another paragraph, he sent it off, and flipped his PC off, standing up. "Alright. Let's go."

Zeru-mun: Chapter one complete! Most of the characters have been introduced, so the second chapter will be alot less explaining and alot more actual fanfic. Sorry for this one being short. I promise others will be longer!  
Yami: I'm not in this chapter?! And what's with putting my Yuugi with Anzu?? /  
ZM: Don't worry! You'll be in chapter 2 heavily.  
Yami: Really? o.o  
ZM: You, and the Kaiba's, and Jou and his sis..and..and.  
Yami: -mumbles-  
ZM: WHAT WAS THAT?!  
Yami: NOTHING!  
ZM:...-releases the fangirls-  
Yami: AHHH! -attacked, being stripped of clothing.- I'LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU!  
ZM: Heh..-brings back the fangirls with plushies-  
Yami: I said I though the chappie was mine alone.  
ZM: Nope..not yet, anyway.  
Yami: o.O R&R! So he'll proceeed to get to my chapter!! Post your comments. And flaming should only be used to burn Anzu. D


End file.
